Seattle (Washington)
|-|Unturned 3= '''Seattle '''is a large city in the Washington map. Overview Seattle is a large city, containing a variety of structures and loot. The most notable parts include the highway, and construction site (and crane). Every type of store can be found, along with houses, multiple apartments and office buildings. Civilian loot mostly spawn in the city, apart from the highway and the construction site, where military items spawn. Ranger loot can spawn in the bank. A Mega Zombie can be found at the construction site. A medical tent can also be found at the construction site, spawning military grade loot. Due to its large population of zombies, It is very dangerous to try to pick off the zombies with a gun. The highway is dotted with crashed washing machines. The tall buildings and the crane at the construction site make good places for snipers as they give large views of the city. Trivia *Seattle is displayed on the map loading screen. *Seattle is third largest city in the game, after Moscow. *The Space Needle, a real-life landmark, can be found in Seattle. *As with the addition of the Russia map, Seattle is no longer the only city in the game to have two police and fire stations. *On Washington Arena, the Shadowstalker and its Rails can rarely be found in the crane. Buildings All the buildings in this city: Seattle - Bank.png|Bank. Seattle - baseball field.png|Baseball field. Seattle - beige house with black roof.png|Beige house with black roof. Seattle - beige house.png|Beige house. Seattle - Big J Eco Fuel sign.png|"Big J Eco Fuel" sign. Seattle - Big J Fast Food.png|"Big J Fast Food" sign. Seattle - Botanist.png|Botanist. Seattle - brown house.png|Brown house. Seattle - brown large building.png|Large brown building. Seattle - brown mansion.png|Brown mansion. Seattle - brown medium building.png|Brown medium building. Seattle - Cafe.png|Cafe. Seattle - Clothes.png|Clothes. Seattle - dark brown building.png|Dark brown building. Seattle - Diner.png|Diner. Seattle - Doughnuts.png|Doughnuts. Seattle - Fastfood.png|Fastfood. Seattle - Fire 1.png|Fire 1. Seattle - Fire 2.png|Fire 2. Seattle - gas pumps.png|Gas pumps. Seattle - Gas store.png|Gas store. Seattle - green house.png|Green house. Seattle - grey medium building.png|Grey medium building. Seattle - Grocer.png|Grocer. Seattle - Guns.png|Guns. Seattle - Hardware.png|Hardware. Seattle - Hospital.png|Hospital. Seattle - large grey building.png|Large grey building. Seattle - Laundromat.png|Laundromat. Seattle - Library.png|Library. Seattle - light brown large building.png|Light brown large building. Seattle - light green house.png|Light green house. Seattle - Mall.png|Mall. Seattle - Mechanic.png|Mechanic. Seattle - park.png|Park. Seattle - Pharmacy.png|Pharmacy. Seattle - Pizza.png|Pizza. Seattle - Police 1 parking.png|Police Park 1. Seattle - Police 1.png|Police 1. Seattle - Police 2.png|Police 2. Seattle - Post.png|Post. Seattle - Practitioner.png|Practitioner. Seattle - red house.png|Red house. Seattle - red medium building.png|Red medium building. Seattle - School - note.png|School Note. Seattle - School.png|School. Seattle - tower.png|Space Needle. Seattle - white house.png|White house. Seattle - white large building.png|White large building. Seattle - yellow house.png|Yellow house. Building area Seattle - Building area - blue container.png|Blue container. Seattle - Building area - crane.png|Crane. Seattle - Building area - medical tent.png|Medical tent. Seattle - Building area - medium building building.png|Medium building building. Seattle - Building area - military tent.png|Military tent. Seattle - Building area - red container.png|Red container. Seattle - Building area - stairs.png|Ladder. Seattle - Building area - watch tower.png|Watch tower. Seattle - Building area - white building.png|White building. Category:Locations